Petrovic SuperMario64
Star 1 - Big Bob-Omb On the Summit The very first star in the game, and it is very straight forward. From where you start, look to the left and up and you'll see a flat-topped mountain in the distance. The most straight forward way to get there is to follow the dirt path as it winds through the level, past the giant Chomp, over the teeter-totter bridge, and through the hole in the bars. The path will then start circling the mountain, taking you to the top. If you want to make your trip a little shorter, there's a teleport about halfway up the mountain, in an alcove in the wall. Just jump in and stand still, and you'll be teleported almost to the top of the hill. At the top is the Big Bob-Omb. Your basic goal is to run behind him, pick him up and throw him. Be careful of throwing him off the mountain, as he'll super-jump back on and take no damage from the fall. Getting behind him can be tricky, as his turn speed increases each time you throw him, so here's the super easy way: wait until he gets close, crouch and back-flip over his head. Mario will sail over his crown, land behind him, and be perfectly positioned for the grab. However you do it, the king dies after three throws and a star pops out of him. Star 2 - Footrace With Koopa the Quick The second star has you racing against a large, talking Koopa that appears right outside of where you start. When you talk to him, a timer will start and you'll have ninety seconds to get to the top of the mountain before he does. The race is fairly straight forward, although there are two things you should look out for. First, Koopa is able to run up steep slopes that Mario would normally slide down, so don't bother following his path. Second, if you use warps, cannons or the Wing Cap during the race, Koopa will call you a cheater and refuse to give you the star, forcing you to quit the level and do the race over again. Simply take the normal route through the level and you'll be fine on time. Koopa always takes ninety seconds, so just keep an eye on the timer if you're worried about how close he is. There is one slight shortcut that you can use to shave a couple seconds: right after the second alcove, near the top of the mountain, you can do a side-flip to get onto the plateau. Run to the Koopa flag on top and then stand around while Koopa finishes getting there. A star will pop out of him, and some victory music will play. Star 3 - Shoot to the Island in the Sky Remember that first picture, the one of the top of the mountain? You may have noticed that there's a floating island on the right side of the frame. That's where you want to go. Right when you spawn, talk to the pink bob-omb that is standing on the rock platform. He'll open the access panels to all of the cannons on the map, which you'll need to get to the island. Now, follow the dirt path over the bridge and you should see a grey block in the middle of the field. Run up it and drop down its center, into the cannon. You'll switch to an aiming reticle. Make it aim straight up from its default position and then fire. Mario will shoot straight up, arc forward a bit, and land on the island's lip. There will be a yellow box on the right, containing the third star.